Changing Room
by absolutefem
Summary: Book Two of At the Gym. Inspired from conversations with Ks1999 and rbk2009. Harry and Ginny have some fun in a gym changing room.


**Changing Room**

**A/N Book Two of the _At the Gym _ series. Harry and Ginny are newly-weds and go to the gym together after a Quidditch practice. Modern AU. For Ks1999 and rbk2009. Xx**

Tired, sweaty and covered in mud Ginny and Harry trudged clumsily through the gym entrance. Despite the dirt however they were in good spirits and came smiling in together. Ginny plumbed straight for the Female changing room eager to strip of the filth.

Harry quickly followed but stopped for a moment to process the day. Training had gone well with the Harpies' upcoming match against Puddlemere United; Harry was sure they'd win as the Puddles had gotten into several drunken fights lately and their reputation was faltering. Not to say that the Harpies were bad because they trained hard and won what they deserved.

Harry hadn't meant to get quite so muddy but at the end of the practice match he had gotten overexcited and ran onto the pitch, pulling over Ginny and taking most of the team down with him. Standing in the gym entrance, his mind went exploring for long held desires.

His mind had started to wonder into Ginny and her actions in the changing room and found himself lazily strolling through the female door. Luckily there wasn't a soul in sight and quite confused Harry started searching around clumsily for his wife, knocking off clothes and shoes left on the bench. His manner remained stunned and pathetic until Ginny came slowly from the shower a towel I her hand drying her hair. It was a picture for Harry to behold.

"Hello, husband." A seductive hoarse voice extends from Ginny's lips.

"Err, yeh." Harry's words stumble out of his mouth, his arousal overtaking his brain.

"Dear, you are a little dirty, lets clean you off in the hot shower." The voice remains, as Harry is essentially dragged to the steaming cubicle pulling off his clothes in a mad rush.

The steam encased them; their naked bodies tempting and together. Ginny made the first move and captured his lips in a steamy, passionate kiss. Her tongue becoming the centre of Harry's concentration, the feeling of her lips, her body, everything made him forget his clumsiness and stumbling, his embarrassment. All he knew was her and all of her in that moment. Ginny pressed herself against him, her nipples hard and Harry could feel them on his chest; she felt wonderful and dominating.

The hot water drips down her back; his hands soft and inviting are all over her; he picks her up by the waist and thrusts her to the wall, deeper and deeper with every stroke. Her moans growing louder and louder, Harry's mouth and lips are on her breasts the ecstasy reaches her and she climaxes. Harry follows quickly cumming inside her, the cum filling her up; completing her.

It was Harry's turn now, to feel her fire, her force, her power. She jumped on his back; her hair slick from the wetness of the room, her core burning and soaked. Sticky cum pours down Harry's back as she softly nips at the nape of his neck. Her hands, once buried in his neck now reach down to his length, his erection rigid and veined, her fingers worked their magic as she rubbed him. It was his moans now that took over the small room. Ginny now climbed down off Harry's back and onto her knees, aligning her mouth to his tip. Sliding her lips over him she took him all in, deep-throating until he couldn't take it anymore. Her tongue swirling over the most sensitive part of him, until he shook and spilled into her mouth. The liquid oozed down her throat, she licked her lips of cum and kissed his plump lips, the taste mingling around their mouths, saturating their thirst.

"Close your eyes" Ginny finally said, and Harry obliged as he felt her hands leave his burning body. She walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a surprise for her husband. She was still wet enough from her orgasm to coat Harry's arse, they lay on floor, the most comfortable position; whilst Ginny humped Harry's arsehole. She smashed her clit into him with force driving her orgasm forward, until she came, adding yet more lube to his dripping hole. This time she was the one thrusting him against the wall, her nipples bouncing against his back as he grabbed her hair. She forced herself into him no care for his pain, she dominated him, thrusting him fiercely, without care.

"Oh Gin, Fuck. We do this more often."

"You are my good little boy aren't you husband." Her energy and power clear in her voice. She wasn't breathless and had no sign of weakness; a true athlete.

"Fucking. Hell. That's hot. Say it again." Harry struggled to get the words out of his mouth as she overpowered the little strength he had.

"Good boy, you're such a good little boy." She whispered this time, right in his ear. Making him cum hard all over the wall.

"Fuck, ahh. Oh my God. I'm cumming. Fuck." He shouted this time, the pressure was too much. "FUCKING HELL."

"Now you'll take me again and pump me full of cum." Harry nodded. She had him pushed against the wall like an arrest. Ginny made him lay on the tiles and she rode him, for a while. Then getting fed up she pulled Harry up and he forced her again to the wall, not pausing to check her now; just strokes of domination. Fucking her into oblivion. Her cum streaming down her leg was the only inclination to stop, but harry didn't he was in his element and kept fucking until her third or fourth orgasm before finally reaching an end.

He just had to finish properly though and licked her pussy clean after. Her cries of pleasure filling the walls. He kissed her delicately, tongues conversing. Before they left to start anew at home where the games continued.


End file.
